Sens unique
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Shizuo, c'est impossible. Même si vous ne vous haïssiez pas depuis la première fois où vous vous êtes vus, même s'il n'y avait pas huit années de coups bas et de tentatives de meurtre entre vous.


**Titre: **_Sens unique  
><em>**Genre: **_Drama, tragédie, romance.  
><em>**Rating: **_T  
><em>**Personnages: **_Shizuo et Izaya, ainsi qu'une personne mystère (vous verrez bien ce que je veux dire)._

**Note: **_Contrairement à d'habitude, je vais mettre mes notes à la fin de cette histoire, pour que vous puissiez le lire en étant vierge de toutes impressions. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de les lire, ni même d'être d'accord avec ce que je vais y dire ; c'est simplement ma propre vision de mon texte, et je sais bien que l'auteur n'est pas toujours la personne la mieux placée pour parler de sa propre œuvre. Vous pouvez interprété ceci de la façon que vous voulez et m'en faire part dans une review, cela me fera plaisir d'en discuter et de voir différents points de vue._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>« Shizuo, c'est impossible. »<em>

Je marche d'un pas rapide dans ma ville; l'air frais me fait le plus grand bien. J'ai un grand besoin de me changer les idées, depuis un certain temps. Je me sens étrangement calme, peut-être plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je sais bien qu'il ne s'agit seulement d'apparences et qu'il se cache sous ce calme superficiel une profonde colère n'attendant qu'un déclic pour éclater.

Les rues scintillent de mille feux. Tokyo, la ville qui ne meurt jamais. La nuit, elle semble encore plus active que le jour. Chaque ivrogne que je croise me rapproche un peu plus de la folie meurtrière, chaque néon qui m'éclaire provoque un mal de tête atroce, chaque effluve d'alcool et de sexe me donne la nausée. Les poings serrés, les yeux mi-clos, j'évite de voir et d'entendre.

Je repère le parc et m'y dirige. Je m'y engouffre avec un sentiment d'apaisement temporaire, certes, mais bienfaiteur. Je pourrais presque me faire croire que je vais bien, que tout est comme avant. Je m'assois sur un banc et contemple la pleine lune. C'est lui que j'y vois, lui et son sourire moqueur. Depuis quand me fait-elle cet effet-là?

_« Même si vous ne vous haïssiez pas depuis la première fois où vous vous êtes vus... »_

Je détourne le regard et allume une cigarette. Rien de mieux ne me vient en tête pour me calmer. Mes gestes sont sans entrain, mais l'habitude les rend rapides et surs. Je prends une première inspiration et relâche la fumée devant moi. Que ce soit mauvais pour ma santé est la dernière de mes préoccupations. Pour l'instant, quelque chose qui occupe toutes mes pensées m'est beaucoup plus nuisible.

Dire qu'il y a encore peu, à la simple pensée de son existence, je serais déjà en train de soulever une machine distributrice ou un panneau d'affichage. Maintenant, je ne ressens plus rien du tout. Je n'ai pas le gout de hurler son prénom, ni celui de tenter encore une fois de le tuer. Je sais bien maintenant que j'en serais incapable.

J'expire la fumée et la regarde s'envoler tout doucement. J'observe les arbres qui se tiennent là, immuables, et me surprends à vouloir être comme eux. Si moi aussi j'étais enraciné dans mes convictions, peut-être n'en serais-je pas là aujourd'hui?

_« Même s'il n'y avait pas huit années de coups bas et de tentatives de meurtre entre vous... »_

Je finis ma cigarette et l'écrase avec mon pied. Je reste assis sur mon banc, hésitant quant à la prochaine chose à faire. Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose pour moi, ici, dans cette ville que j'ai détruit plus d'une fois et qui a fini par me rendre la pareille de la pire façon qui soit?

Je n'ai plus la réponse à cette question. Il me semble l'avoir oublié depuis des mois, voire des années. Il me semble qu'elle n'a jamais existé, cette réponse, et que je n'ai jamais été autre chose qu'un monstre qui détruit tout sans jamais construire. L'envie me prend de m'en aller loin, loin d'ici, et de renier tout ce que j'ai toujours été, mais quelque chose me retient à Tokyo. Quelqu'un m'y retient contre sa propre volonté. C'est risible.

Je me lève et recommence à marcher. La cité est toujours pleine d'une lumière artificielle, factice. Il aime ce flamboiement, lui. Il adore la pénombre stroboscopique de cette nuit comme nulle autre, il la trouve belle, attrayante, attirante. Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de détester ce caléidoscope agressant.

_« Même si tu lui avouais ce que tu ressens... »_

Mes pieds me mènent toujours vers une destination inconnue. Personne ne m'attend, personne ne s'inquiète pour moi. Si je mourais, il n'y aurait personne pour me regretter. La seule personne affectée en rirait jusqu'aux larmes et s'étoufferait peut-être à mort. Oui, lui, il rirait. Il crierait victoire, danserait sur ma tombe et la saccagerait par la suite. La seule personne qui réagirait à ma mort la verrait comme une délivrance.

Son plus grand rêve est bien de me voir mort. Je croyais que le mien était de le tuer de mes propres mains. J'ai réalisé, bien malgré moi, que je voulais qu'il vive, qu'il me nargue avec son sourire hautain. J'ai réalisé que je voulais qu'il évite mes coups avec sa souplesse digne d'un chat. J'ai réalisé que j'attendais toujours avec impatience le moment où je le verrais enfin, où je hurlerais son prénom avec délice, où je manquerais de le tuer pour la énième fois.

Tout cela n'a plus le moindre sens à mes yeux. Je me retrouve, du jour au lendemain, dans cette position impossible, et tout cela à cause de cette larve, de ce parasite? Je me retrouve à errer, à espérer le croiser tout en redoutant sa haine, tout cela à cause d'un _monstre_?

_« C'est impossible. »_

Je jure tout bas et marche de plus en plus vite. Je ne fais pas attention au paysage, mais je sais où mes pas me mènent. Ils me mènent inexorablement vers lui, lui et son rictus sadique, lui et ses yeux rouges sang, lui et son corps trop rapide pour moi, lui et sa haine. Je me dirige vers ma propre destruction sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

J'arrive devant un immeuble d'une grandeur impossible. J'entre dans l'ascenseur et en ressort au dernier étage. Je démolis la porte sans faire de manière et m'approche de son bureau. De la fenêtre, la ville brille d'une lumière aveuglante, incandescente. Lui se tient là, englué dans un halo de lumière sale. Ses lèvres rouges sont étirées en un sourire inébranlable, inaltérable. Ses yeux brillent d'une malice que je sais réelle et plus dangereuse encore que sa lame.

Je me tiens devant lui, incapable de me fâcher, incapable de lui parler, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je commande mes muscles pour qu'ils le tuent enfin et me libèrent de mon calvaire, mais plus rien ne m'obéit. Je le prends plutôt par l'encolure et accomplis le seul acte qui m'est interdit. Devant ces lumières qui m'aveuglent et me souillent, j'emprisonne son sourire de mes lèvres, conscient que mon propre geste me condamne à un enfer dont je ne peux que redouter les flammes.

_« Izaya est totalement incapable d'aimer. »_

* * *

><p><em>Bon, alors, voici trois notes:<em>

_Premièrement, au sujet du titre. Je l'ai choisi évidemment en raison de l'expression «amour à sens unique», mais aussi pour l'expression: «circulation à sens unique», parce que Shizuo est déjà engagé et qu'il ne peut pas changé de direction comme il le voudrait. Il est pris dans ses propres sentiments qui le mènent vers une destruction certaine._

_Deuxièmement, les paroles entre guillemets devaient d'abord être dites par Shinra, mais plus je lisais le texte et plus je me rendais compte que ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à Shizuo qui se parle à lui-même. Les deux façons sont bonnes, c'est à vous de juger!_

_Troisièmement, j'ai eu cette idée suite à la réalisation suivante: Izaya dit lui-même dans les romans (je ne sais pas lequel, je ne les ai pas lues) que si jamais quelqu'un en venait à l'aimer, il serait complètement incapable de retourner cette affection. Alors, je me suis dit que si jamais Shizuo réalisait qu'il aimait Izaya, il réaliserait en même temps que celui-ci est incapable d'aimer. Voilà, je me base vraiment sur l'original finalement (même si Shizuo n'est pas amoureux d'Izaya dans l'original)._

_Désolé d'avoir fait ça long, c'était seulement pour éclaircir certaines choses. Juste une dernière réflexion : je ne fais que des one-sided avec ce couple... M'enfin..._


End file.
